


No Place Like Home

by Hobbit_Riddlebird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Trinity (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Canon - Comics, DC Comics Rebirth, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Trinity (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/pseuds/Hobbit_Riddlebird
Summary: Based on Trinity Rebirth comics Issue #17Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman find themselves trapped on a strange world that has taken Superman's super powers and Wonder Woman's sight.This is a Superbat take on the events in this comic series (comic knowledge not needed)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is rated T but there is a lot of suggestive flirting and banter between Superbat~  
> Rating for future chapters may be M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a fight with a venomous creature Superman becomes poisoned and the trinity splits while Batman takes Superman to safety and Wonder Woman goes in search of the antidote..

Batman dodged the creature's barbed tail and punched it in its hind leg, the creature screamed out in anger, or frustration, but it didn't even slow the beast down. He saw Wonder Woman sneak up to the creature from behind as it was distracted. Batman yelled out to keep its attention on himself. But it's head swiped Wonder Woman at the last moment. 

"Diana!" Superman yelled out. He watched Superman rush to Wonder Woman's aid wishing his hands were not full to stop him. Batman grabbed the creature's head to keep it from attacking his friends. Wonder Woman dodged the tail and Superman was knocked down from where she had been standing. 

Batman didn't know if they could be killed in this dream land but the dang fool seemed ready to test it out it would seem. He ran to where Superman lay not moving and knocked the monster's barbed tip before it could pierce through Superman's unarmored chest. Then he rolled them both out of the way of the beast. 

Batman looked up from above Superman to watch Wonder Woman take down the beast with the talent of her sword alone. Even blind her dance was beautiful. The beast lashed out in pain and anger as she sliced off the barbed tip of the tail, still dripping in green poison. 

"Do you ever feel like we just get in her way?" Batman laughed dryly. 

Superman coughed beneath him. "I was completely useless in the battle," he tilted his head back. "I almost got you both killed." 

It was unfortunate that Superman had lost all of his powers in this strange land but even Batman knew that would not be a good thing to admit to his boyfriend. 

"I don't know," he helped Superman sit up. "It's kind nice to be the one to save you for a change." 

"My hero in black cape," Clark smiled and leaned forward to kiss Bruce on his lips. It was nice to know this was one thing that had not been affected by Superman's powers being taken away. He put his hand behind Clark's head and deepened the kiss. 

Bruce had lost contact with Clark during the fight, he was not used to having to look out for Superman. And it scared him more than he wanted to admit that Clark was so defenseless here. 

"Legend says that soldiers would have orgies in honor of Aphrodite after a successful battle," Diana put away her sword. "However I think we should get out of here before more of those things come, do you not agree?" 

"How did you even know what we were doing?" Clark smiled good naturally. "You're blind." 

"I do not need my eyes to see how Batman ran to your safety nor my nose to smell the aroma of desire wafting from both of you," Diana chuckled. "Nor my ears to hear Batman's lips smack against yours Superman. Shall I continue?" 

"There is no need," Bruce gruffly told her. It wasn't the first time Wonder Woman had caught them in a compromising position and not likely to be the last. He helped pull Clark to his feet. He carefully picked up the barb that Wonder Woman had severed from the creature's tail. "I might be able to furnish a weapon out of this." The stinger alone was nearly the length of his arm. 

"We might have to use the creature as meat if we don't find anything edible before nightfall," Clark sniffed the stinger in Bruce's hand and made a face of disgust. "Although I would hope it would taste better than it smells." 

"I would advise not," Diana lifted the barb with her shield. "I suspect this creature is poisonous," she frowned. "I almost feel pity for it, it gave a good fight. She must have been female," she teased Bruce and Clark.

Bruce looked at the creature and tried to see what Diana saw but he only saw a dead creature, and one that he was glad was dead at that. One that had tried to skewer his boyfriend. 

"I hope she did not have young at home," Clark frowned. 

"Not this one," Diana took his arm. "This one was an old warrior, she had seen many battles, loved and killed many mates, had many, many young now all grown. She had a long good life and went out on a good fight. None of us could ask for more." 

Bruce had to admit, no one could tell a tale like Diana, even if he did consider every word bullshit. "We should get back to our horses and hope this great grandmother's great children horde do not have a taste for horsemeat." 

"I'm so hungry I could just about eat horsemeat," Clark groaned. "Are you always this hungry, B? How do you stand it?" 

"I would sooner eat alien than horse," he didn't realize what he had said until he noticed the bright blush on Clark's cheeks. "I don't mean, not that I would, either way." 

Diana giggled. "If at all possible your foreplay is even worse when I cannot see, Batman. You're lucky you're rich and handsome." 

"And Batman," Clark winked at him. "Don't forget he's Batman." 

"Do not worry," Diana chuckled. "No one is eating the horses, I know you are found of them. And Amazons do not eat their horses, they are our sisters." 

"I am not fond of them," Bruce denied embarrassed. "They are useful and they are needed to cross the valley." Both of which was truth, they had only been left behind as their group went on foot looking for food and ran into the creature. 

"You've named yours, haven't you?" Clark leaned forward as though to kiss him again but thought better of it. "Bat-horse? Horse-Robin?" 

"Don't be ridiculous," he mumbled. He had named the noble horse but those names were ridiculous. 

"The sun grows colder," Diana looked up, feeling the sunlight but not seeing it. "We don't want to be here at nightfall." As though on cue another of those creature howled in the not too far distance. 

"The sun here is too cold," Clark folded his arms and rubbed them. "I miss Earth. I miss Metropolis." 

"Come," Bruce started walking. "We'll find a place to pitch tent and I'll find a way to keep you warm throughout the night." 

"That one was better, Batman," Diana followed him giggling. "But I am glad the packs have more than one tent." 

"I wonder how whoever left them for us knew to pack two-," Clark stopped speaking with an exclamation of pain. 

"Clark?" Bruce turned back. Clark was holding his right leg with a look on his face that was more surprise than pain. "Did your leg get injured during the fight?" 

"It's nothing," he held out his hand, it had blood on it. "It's just a scratch. I'm surprised it hasn't healed already." 

"You're human here, Superman," Bruce laughed, relieved the injury wasn't more serious. "It takes us a little longer than that to heal." 

"Kal," Diana looked at his leg, smelled the blood on his hand. She looked grave. "Did the creature hit you with its stinger?" 

"Maybe?" Clark shrugged. "I didn't feel anything at the time." 

Bruce cursed remembering Diana's words earlier. "He's been poisoned," he said more to her than to Clark. 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Diana was looking past them in the valley. " You need to get him to safety while I search for an antidote. I have a feeling, with this," she lifted the barb. "I will be able to find something." 

"We shouldn't separate in this place," Clark stood straight with a grimace he tried unsuccessfully to hide. "I can make it." 

"You can't see, Diana," Bruce lent Clark his arm. "If either of us should go it should be me." 

"Your concern is appreciated, Batman," she said in a way that it was anything but. "However you do not understand herbalogy like I do. But I do believe you can keep Superman safe until I return." 

"I'm not completely defenseless guys," Clark argued. "I might be human here but I can still defend myself." 

"True," Bruce agreed, Clark had proven himself to be a formidable fighter even without his powers. "However you've been poisoned, Superman. And without an antidote you could-." 

Bruce did not finish the thought. Could not. Would not. 

"You both know I am right," Diana checked her pack. "And we have no time to argue." 

Bruce did know. He didn't like it. But he knew she was right. 

"May the Gods keep you both safe," she kissed first Clark's cheek and then Bruce's. "And may you both keep one another safe as well." She directed her next words to Bruce alone. "When you get back to the horses follow the stream and make camp in the first clearing, give my horse this," she handed him her cloak, "he will find me. We will all be together by sunrise, you both have my word." She started to leave them. 

"Diana," Bruce put Clark's arm around his shoulder, and the other man did not resist letting him know how much pain Clark was actually in. "May your Gods keep you safe." 

Bruce wasn't sure if he believed in Gods, was even less sure he trusted them. But he both believed and trusted in Diana. 

"I do not need the Gods to keep me safe," she waved back before leaving them, she did not turn around again. 

"And all I need is the Batman," Clark teasingly kissed him on the mouth. And perhaps it was his imagination but he thought the other man was already running a fever. 

"Come on, Superman," Bruce started walking slowly. "There'll be time for that later tonight." But he doubted Clark would be in any state for fooling around in a couple of hours. 

He just hoped Diana found the antidote before it was too late. 

* * *

Bruce found the horses with little trouble right where they had left them, Clark's was nuzzling his. Even their horses were a mated pair he thought in amusement. 

Clark had grown weaker with each step it seemed. His steps slowed and he was leaning on Bruce more and more until Bruce was practically carrying him, and he would have if he didn't think it would slow them down even more. Bruce suspected it wasn't just the poison flowing through his human veins but also the weaker sun in this land. 

Bruce's horse bumped his head against Clark's hand to get petted, it wasn't a surprise that his horse liked Clark more than him. First thing, he went to Diana's white maned steed and placed the cloak under his nose. "Go find her, Hercules," he whispered in his ear using the name Diana had given him. Hercules flickered his white ears and took off in a flash in the direction that they had come from. 

Clark was attempting to mount his own steed without much luck. It worried Bruce to see the Superman so weak. "I think it best if we both ride together." 

"The combined weight will slow us," Clark leaned on his horse, Daystar he had named him. "I've trained horses, Bruce. I can still ride." 

"When we get out of here, I'll take you horseback riding at my stable," Bruce shifted his pack to Clark's horse to make room for both of them in his. "But for now you are in no shape to ride alone and I cannot keep an eye on you if we ride separately." 

"Bruce, I will not be your damsel in distress," Clark was frowning at him. 

"You're not," he felt Clark's forehead, it was burning. "What have you always told me? Accepting help is not a sign of weakness, it is a sign of trust, don't you trust me?" 

Clark leaned forward touching foreheads. "You know I do," he spoke quietly. 

"Good," Bruce moved to help the other man mount the horse. "Now get on Biscuit." 

"Biscuit?" At least Clark still had the strength to laugh at him. 

"He smells like Alfred's homemade English biscuits," Bruce answered defensively. As a boy they had been the only thing Alfred had been able to get him to eat after his parents deaths. 

"Mine smells like summer in Kansas," Clark smiled. "Maybe they're tuned to our memories." 

"If so, I'm not sure what I think of magical unicorn horses reading my memories like that," Bruce told him as he helped Clark mount the horse. 

"Did you have a secret unicorn phase you haven't told us about?" Clark held his hand down to help pull Bruce up behind him. 

"Was more of a My Pretty Pony boy," he said in Clark's ear as he settled behind him. "But don't tell anyone." 

"Bruce Wayne secret Brony," Clark leaned back against him and laughed. "I can see the headlines now." 

"One of the old-school," Bruce put his arms around Clark and took the reins, although he thought it was more for the rider's balance than steering the beast. "Comfortable?" 

"Your bat-codpiece is pressing into my backside," Clark replied suggestively. 

"It'll be doing more than that when we get back home," Bruce turned on seductiveness, whatever Diana said he knew how to be seductive when he wanted. "If you need me to stop, let me know." 

"B, you know I trust you," he pecked his cheek. "I feel safe enough to sleep in your arms." 

Bruce didn't know if that would be a good idea. He would have to try to keep Clark awake. "You might be the better rider, Clark. But have you ever had sex on the back of a horse?" He urged the horse into a quick trot. 

"Rao! No! Wait, do you mean you have?" Clark laughed unbelievably.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Bruce teased. 

"No. I don't think I want to know," Clark shook his head. "Now I need to know. Off the record naturally." 

"I have not," he admitted. "But I read it in a book once and it struck me as something I wouldn't mind trying, with the right partner of course."

"A sex book?" Clark asked interested. 

"No, actually it was a school assigned reading," Bruce chuckled. "But I did research the logistics required as an after school assignment so to speak. Should I explain the logistics to you as a way to pass the ride?" 

"Yes, please," his riding partner sounded strained. 

"Very well, there are several ways to go about it. The simplest and most direct would be sitting like we are now except bareback," Bruce continued to make it up as they went along. 

After a few moments Clark finally spoke. "It doesn't seem to be very ethical though does it? To the horse I mean? It's not as though you can ask the horse's consent to participate in sexual intercourse." 

Bruce suddenly started laughing. "I'm not asking you to participate in bestiality, Clark. Only you would think that." 

"But you-, all that research you said," he turned back.

"About as much as I researched my senior thesis," Bruce lowered his head still laughing. "I bullshit my way through both." 

"You," Clark smacked him on the chest plate. "You had me all worked up over nothing." 

"Exactly how worked up are you?" Bruce moved one hand to between his legs, he felt some tenting. "I see you've already started pitching the tent." 

"I can't believe I fell for that," Clark frowned. "I'm a reporter, I'm supposed to know the truth from bull, it's my job. A job I'm very good at by the way, except when it comes to a certain playboy billionaire." 

"And Bruce Wayne's specialty is bullshit," he told him. "I wouldn't believe everything you read about him in the rags, even your own." 

"I would say I have gotten to know Bruce Wayne intimately well," Clark blushed, whether it was the human body or the fever Bruce did not know. "And I know what you've been doing, you've been occupying my mind from the poison." 

"Maybe I'm just a kinky bastard," Bruce smirked. "Have you thought about that?" 

"Are you trying to tell me you have a torture room hidden in the Bat-cave?" Clark looked at him with large eyes. 

"Just for my prisoners," he laughed, and even that was only for show. "Where do you get such ideas? Maybe it's me that should be worried about you having a kinky side, huh?" 

"Lois let me borrow her copies of Fifty Shades of Grey," Clark looked down at the Bat-symbol on Bruce's chest. "She, uh, knows of my crush on Bruce Wayne. And Mr. Grey reminded me of him, well you, not you, you, but well you know." 

Bruce was amused by Clark's discomfort, he had never seen Superman so uncomfortable before. "You have a crush on Bruce Wayne?" Bruce teased. "Should I be jealous? Maybe Batman needs to pay him a visit at Wayne Tower." 

"I don't think that will be quite necessary," Clark shook his head. "Bruce Wayne might be charming but I prefer the Batman, I'm more into the dark brooding type myself." 

"I don't know-," whatever Bruce was about to say got interrupted as the horse they were both riding came to a sudden stop almost throwing them both off. "It looks like we found the clearing." Or at least Biscuit had, he thought. Apparently he had done such a good job of distracting Clark he had distracted himself as well. 

Batman slipped off Biscuit's back and helped Clark down, his wound had swollen with the poison he noticed and was careful not to brush the injured leg. He left Clark holding on to Biscuit's reins rather than try to set him down on the ground. 

"I'll get the tent set up," Batman started unpacking the second horse, rubbing his horn to calm him the way they seemed to like. Or, at least he hoped it wasn't a sexual organ, remembering Clark's words earlier. 

"Have you ever even gone camping, Bruce?" Clark asked watching him bemused. 

"A few times with Alfred as a boy," he turned the folded up tent in his hands looking for an opening. 

"Camping in your backyard doesn't exactly count, Bruce," Clark smiled at him. "Especially on the Wayne estate." 

"Alfred once dropped me in the woods blindfolded and I had to find my way back home, it took me nineteen hours." 

"Really?" Clark stopped smiling. 

"It was survival training," he shrugged. He didn't tell Clark that Alfred had stayed out of sight the entire time following him. "Which reminds me, I should take the boys camping."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Clark frowned, no doubt thinking of the Wayne boys let loose in the woods behind the manor was a bad idea.

"Maybe not," Bruce conceded. It would be like an episode of Survivor, he thought. The others would gang up on Dick first, he hypothesized. Jason and Damian would join an alliance but Tim would take it all. The others were always underestimating the sophomore Robin. 

The boys had yet to learn they were more powerful together, he had trained them to compliment each other as one unit. Gotham would be left in good hands. He had made sure of it. 

"We could go camping, all of us including the boys, go up to the lake, go fishing," Clark said softly. 

"What? Like a family trip?" Bruce dropped the folded tent and cursed but it started to unfold itself on the ground and pitch itself. "Maybe Wayne Enterprises should get into camping gear." 

Clark was watching the darkening sky. "The sun is setting," he started rubbing his arms. "It's getting colder." 

Bruce did not feel the chill through the Bat-suit but he was not an alien that got energy from the sun. He had to get Clark into the tent. He opened the flap and looked inside. It seemed bigger on the inside than it did in the outside which he was not going to think about. Magic, he thought in distaste. 

"Come on, we need to get you inside," Bruce came back to where Clark was still leaning against Biscuit. "And then I'll warm you up." 

"Your feet are cold," Clark told him. "Sometimes I think you might really be part bat." 

"Despite common belief bats are not cold blooded creatures," Bruce put Clark's arm around his shoulder. "And they become quite warm blooded with activity." 

"Then perhaps we can warm each other up," Clark out his head on Bruce's shoulder to get through the lowered flap of the tent. "While you tell me more sexy facts about the mating habit of bats." 

"Did you know some male bats have spines on their penises?" Bruce smirked as he laid Clark down on the cushioned floor of the tent. 

"You're making fun of me again, aren't you?" Clark frowned up at him. "How could something like that be practical?" 

"Nope, it's the honest truth, on Batman's honor," Bruce got down behind Clark, where Clark could lean back against him. "Scientists theorize it's so the bats can fuck while flying without becoming dislodged." 

Clark blushed at his choice of words. "That does seem practical, I suppose, if you're a bat." 

"Have you ever joined the 'mile high club', Clark?" Bruce teased, Clark probably didn't even understand the phrase, he thought.

"Yes," Clark bit his lip. "I have." 

"You do know what that means?" Bruce asked. 

"Of course I do," Clark rolled his eyes. "You're asking if I've had sex while flying, and I have. And before you ask, no it wasn't on a plane." 

Well... Well, he thought, wasn't his boy scout full of surprises. "I think the bat-suit might be due some alterations in the codpiece area," his voice grew husky with desire. 

"Tell me more about the mating habits of bats," Clark turned around in his arms. 

"Male bats are known to bite the necks of their mates before copulation," Bruce kissed the side of Clark's exposed neck before gently biting down and giving the area a flicker of tongue. 

"Maybe you are part bat after all," Clark giggled. "What else?" he asked breathlessly. 

"Some of the species is known to perform fellatio and cunnilingus during mating," he sucked on the sensitive bite marks. "It's said to prolong the sex." 

"I had no idea that bats could be so sexy," Clark moaned. Neither did Bruce. But then he found anything and everything sexy where Clark was involved. "Do you think they're watching us? The Warlord and his daughter." 

Bruce had almost forgotten the reason they were here, that was unlike him. "I don't care what they think. Let them." He kissed Clark but the other man pulled back.

"I can't hear your thoughts," Clark touched Batman's cowl. 

"Told you not to read my mind, Superman," his words were without anger. Bruce pulled off his gloves and touched Clark's face, his skin was balmy to the touch. 

"How can you stand the silence? It's deafening," he asked Bruce. 

"We get used to it, I guess," he kissed Clark. 

"How does it not drive you insane?" Clark asked.

"Who says it hasn't?" Bruce laughed. 

"I need to see your face, Bruce," he kept his hands on the cowl. Bruce was not sure that was a good idea in enemy territory but he could not deny Clark anything. He nodded. Trust did not come easily to him, even with Clark, but he sat still as Clark removed the cowl. "You have a good face, Bruce." 

"I know," Bruce took the cowl out of Clark's hands and put it down. "I have been Gotham's most eligible bachelor six years in a row." 

"I'm tired," Clark closed his eyes. 

"You should sleep until Diana gets back," he told him. "Reserve your strength. I'll keep watch." 

"Can't hear your heartbeat," Clark said sleepily. 

"My heartbeat?" Bruce chuckled thinking it was the poison talking. "It's right here, Clark," he put Clark's hand on the chest of his bat-suit. "I'm here, I'm not leaving you," he promised. 

Bruce held Clark to his chest watching him sleep waiting for Diana to return with the antidote. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> To Be Continued... 
> 
> (Of course Diana will come in time ~ next chapter will be from Clark's pov)


End file.
